The present disclosure relates to an occupant restraint system and, more particularly, to an occupant restraint lock status and control system for passenger seats and method of operation.
Traditional seat restraint mechanisms may include pivotally connected bars, chains, belts and other structures that typically include a manual latch for securing an occupant in a seat. Mass transit vehicles may use such seat restraint mechanisms and others to secure a plurality of occupants into a plurality of seats in the vehicle. Non-limiting examples of such vehicles may include buses, amusement rides and aircrafts. For the sake of safety and/or in accordance with government regulations, attendants in such vehicles must visually confirm that each seat restraint mechanism associated with an occupied seat is properly latched, thereby securing the occupant. Such an arrangement may conceivably be compromised since it remains the occupant's prerogative to unlatch the seat restraint mechanism at any given moment without notifying the attendant. A less burdensome means to secure occupants for travel and/or assure occupants are properly restrained during any given moment of travel is desirable.